megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wood Man
is a combat Robot Master created by Doctor Albert W. Wily using natural hinoki cypresses. He has a very unique design due to his body being made almost completely out of wood- including some of his mechanisms, along with a thin coating of metal for extra protection. Because of this, Wood Man has great strength and resistance against physical blows, but is somewhat slow and highly vulnerable to fire and cutting weaponry. His Special Weapon is the Leaf Shield, leaf-shaped pieces of Ceratanium that are sharpened around the edges and levitated using electromagnetism, and can be used to protect himself and attack enemies in different ways, including launching them in rings of four or eight, and summoning them down from the ceiling to fall down onto the target. Due to his flammable construction, his primary weakness is the Atomic Fire. Wood Man is apparently one of Dr. Wily's favorite robots, due to his unique, resilient design, and according to the amount of times he has been called into action against Mega Man. He is kind to his subordinates, especially the animal-based robots that guard his stage, but is easily offended and has little tolerance for those who harm nature. Wood Man enjoys the world's natural beauty, and often goes hiking and mountaineering in his spare time. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 2 Wood Man is one of the eight robots created by Dr. Wily to destroy Mega Man. After getting through a forest, Mega Man confronts him and defeats him. In battle, he activates his Leaf Shield and throws four leaves to the ceiling. Wood Man then throws the shield and the four leaves float down to make it difficult dodge the shield. The Leaf Shield will deflect everything Mega Man shoots at Wood Man; however, it can be avoided by jumping over it and then moving to a position where the falling leaves don't hit Mega Man. After that Wood Man is vulnerable and can be attacked. His weakness is the Atomic Fire, which defeats him in fourteen normal shots, five slightly charged shots and only one charged shot in the Normal mode from the English NES version (two charged shots in the original Difficult setting). However, the Leaf Shield will still deflect the Atomic Fire if it hits the shield. Air Shooter is also a good option, as the three tornadoes can hit him for massive damage. It defeats him in four shots in Normal mode and seven in Difficult setting. Metal Blade is also a good option, but it can only damage Wood Man after he has thrown his shield. It defeats him in seven blades in Normal Mode and fourteen in Difficult setting. The Crash Bomber can also be used against him, but it should be used on his shield, so the explosion will score for multiple hits (a maximum of three hits). It defeats him in seven hits in Normal mode and fourteen in Difficult setting. Mega Man 3 Wood Man has a cameo appearance in ''Mega Man 3 as data of the first Doc Robot in Shadow Man's stage. The Doc Robot with his data is weak to Needle Cannon and Search Snake. However, it is more recommended to defeat him with the Needle Cannon, as it is easier to hit the Doc Robot with it and it can deal more damage with consecutive hits for lower weapon cost. Any of these weapons defeats it in seven hits. ''Mega Man 8 Wood Man appears as a mini-boss in the Sega Saturn version of ''Mega Man 8, as a one-time boss in Search Man's stage. He grants Mega Man a Bolt (relocated in the PlayStation version) when defeated, making it the only mandatory Bolt in the game. He now jumps more than one time after throwing the shield. He is weak to the Astro Crush and Flame Sword, the latter one being more recommended due to its lower energy cost and dealing the same damage. Any of these weapons will pierce through his shield and defeats him in ten hits. ''Mega Man 10 Wood Man has a cameo appearance as data of the Weapons Archive and is weak to Triple Blade. Mega Man II Wood Man is one of the first four bosses from the Game Boy ''Mega Man II. He acts in a similar way to his appearance in the NES Mega Man 2. His weakness is the Metal Blade. ''Mega Man: The Power Battle Wood Man is one of the six bosses from the "Mega Man 1~2" course. Like ''Mega Man 2, he fights by using his Leaf Shield and jumping, but now he is also able to attack by taking the shape of a log and roll. He is weak to the Super Arm. ''Mega Man's Soccer Wood Man is one of the eight team bosses in the Capcom Championship mode, and one Wood Man joins Mega Man's team when defeated. He has the lowest run speed from the game, but in compensation he has a good kick and the second best tackle and defense from the game (the first being Dr. Wily). His special is Wood Shoot. His team in Tournament mode is made of three Wood Mans, Flash Man, Gemini Man, Top Man, Snake Man, and Toad Man. In League mode his team has three Wood Mans, two Air Mans, two Gemini Mans, and Enker. Super Adventure Rockman Wood Man appears as the first boss of Episode Two. Here, it is revealed that after Mega Man obliterated Shadow Man at the end of the previous episode, Wood Man had attempted to repair him, but Shadow Man could not be repaired. As a result, he is seen to be incredibly angry and vengeful towards Mega Man, vowing to kill him for what he did to his friend. At first Mega Man is reluctant to fight, but he remembers what Proto Man and Quick Man told him and fights, defeating Wood Man. Wood Man and Wily's other robots (except for Shadow Man) are later revived by Doctor Wily and Ra Moon near the end of Episode 3, but they are betrayed by Ra Moon and incapacitated. If Mega Man is defeated by the New Yellow Devil, he can ask the robots to give him their remaining energy. Wood Man and Hard Man protect Mega Man while everyone gives their energy, shutting down afterwards. Wood Man and the others are apparently destroyed alongside Ra Moon and its temple. Other appearances *Wood Man appears in the CD database from ''Mega Man & Bass. *Wood Man is a playable character in Rockman Tennis. *Wood Man appears in Battle Memory from Rockman ×over. *Wood Man is the second boss from the Rockman map in Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken. The player must answer six questions to defeat him. *Wood Man would appear in the cancelled games Mega Man Universe and Rockman Online. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data Rockman Complete Works data 気はやさしくて、ちからもち。どんな攻撃もはねかえす強力なリーフシールドをそうびしたロボット。シールドがない時がチャンス！ Mega Man Legacy Collection text: Kindly, but powerful. This robot is equipped with the almighty Leaf Shield, which can deflect any attack. When the shield's down, that's your chance! Rockman Battle & Fighters data きはやさしくてちからもち。そうてんねんぼくをとくしゅコーティングした、こうきゅうかんあふれるボディ。とうぜんのごとくかきげんきん！とくしゅぶきはリーフシールドじゃ。 Translation: A kind and powerful person. His classy body has an overall special coating of natural wood. As a matter of course is also highly flammable! Special Weapon is Leaf Shield. Stage enemies Enemies in Wood Man's stage in Mega Man 2: *Batton *Friender *Kukku *Monking *Pipi *Robbit Enemies in Wood Man's stage in the Game Boy game Mega Man II: *Batton *Cannon *Friender *Kukku *Needle Press *Neo Metall *Robbit Damage Data Charts Amount of damage in units that Wood Man receives from each Special Weapon from Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 8. *For Atomic Fire, the first number is the standard shot; second is when it is charged more; third number is when it is fully charged. *Leaf Shield restores Wood Man's health. *For Mega Buster, the first number is damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second number is damage done when the weapon is partially-charged; third number is damage done when the weapon is charged up. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Wood Man appeared in the episode The Strange Island of Doctor Wily. In the animated series, Wood Man's Leaf Shield takes the form of a large leaf-shaped shield made of treated metal, sharpened around the edges, and is wielded almost like a tennis racquet. The leaf can also be thrown like a spear, although it returns to Wood Man. It is quite strong, being able to destroy stonebots in a single hit while Cut Man's Rolling Cutter could not make a scratch. He accompanied Doctor Wily, Cut Man and Guts Man to the titular island to assist them in the experimentation with the "Stonebots". Wood Man is voiced by Richard Newman. ''Captain N: The Game Master In Episode 20 of ''Captain N: The Game Master, Wood Man and other robots from Mega Man 2 ''play soccer against the main characters. This version of Wood Man has a wooden shield on his left arm instead of the Leaf Shield, and his right arm is a blaster that can shoot vines. Mega Man Megamix In this manga, Wily developed Wood Man for combat in wooden areas, so he was designed with camouflage as a main feature. The Leaf Shield is an electromagnetic field that surrounds him with leaf-shaped units made of Ceramic Titanium, which are coated with a special substance that makes them impervious to all attacks. In the story "Orders to Destroy R", Wood Man and his minions rescued Dr. Light's robots from their scheduled destruction and tries to convince them to join Dr. Wily. Elec Man and Ice Man went with him in a helicopter to the Wily Castle, but they only followed him to capture Wily, defeating Wood Man at the base. In the original version of the story from ''Rockman Remix, Wood Man only appears briefly being thrown out of a helicopter and exploding during the fall, being defeated by Fire Man and Bomb Man. The two jump from the helicopter before it explodes and fall near Wood Man's burning body. Wood Man later appears injured in the last panel with Wily's other seven robots. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) ''Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou Wood Man is the second robot to be fought by Mega Man. At first he uses his Leaf Shield for attack and defense, but when he is going to jump on Mega Man, he is attacked by the Metal Blade while in the air and is defeated. Rockman World 2 After Crash Man is defeated by Mega Man, Wood Man, Air Man, and Metal Man appear and attack Mega Man at the same time. Mega Man manages to defeat them by using their weakness, first defeating Metal Man to take his Metal Blade and use it against Wood Man, then taking his Leaf Shield to defeat Air Man. Other appearances Wood Man appears briefly in two panels from ''Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues as a member of the Wily Patrol. He also appeared in the Mega Man 2 novel and the manga Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin and Rockman wo Tsukutta Otokotachi - Rockman Tanjou Densetsu. Gallery MM2WoodMan.jpg|Wood Man's original Mega Man 2 design. R20WoodMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Wood Man. SARWoodMan.jpg|Wood Man in Super Adventure Rockman. SFXACWoodman.png|Wood Man in Street Fighter x All Capcom. ROWoodMan.png|Wood Man, as he would appear in Rockman Online. WM5.PNG|Wood Man in the Mega Man cartoon show. Cntgmwoodman.jpg|Wood Man from Captain N: The Game Master. RYBWilyRobots.png|Wood Man cameo in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. 4KomaWood.png|Wood Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. lk.JPG|Wood Man's silhouette in the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U trailer Trivia *Wood Man is one of the Robot Masters mentioned in the online video Air Man ga Taosenai. The song states that in order to beat Air Man, they try to obtain Wood Man's Leaf Shield, but they are also unable to defeat Wood Man as well. *Wood Man and Crash Man don't appear in the Mega Man 2 handheld. *Despite the Flame Sword from Mega Man 8 being both a bladed weapon and a fire weapon, it does significantly less damage than his previous weaknesses. He may have been better prepared. However, it is still arguably his greatest weakness to date, since the Flame Sword can pierce and burn up his leaves, rendering his attacks harmless. *Like Cut Man, Wood Man's dialogue was not translated into english from the Japanese release of Megaman 8 on the Sega Saturn, being removed entirely aside from grunts. *Ironically, not only is Wood Man resistant to the Rolling Cutter, a weapon designed for cutting down trees, but Wood Man's Leaf Shield is the best weapon to use against Cut Man in Mega Man: The Power Battle. *Wood Man's theme in Mega Man: The Power Battle is a remix of Crash Man's stage theme. *Wood Man is the first Robot Master to have a body made of natural resources, though despite this, to prevent rotting and other natural occurrences, his body is apparently coated in a thin layer of metal. *Interestingly enough, the Crash Bomber weapon can pass right through the shield, whereas his weakness, the Atomic Fire, can't pierce it at all even if fully charged. Also, if close enough with the Mega Buster, you can allow your shots to pass through and damage him. *Strangely, the Robot Master Field Guide says that the Air Shooter is one of Wood Man's main weaknesses, whilst the Metal Blades are not mentioned to be. This may be an inconsistency relating to how strong winds can easily blow leaves away. *It has been rumored that unless laminated or otherwise treated, Wood Man's wooden parts could eventually rot over time, which would mean replacement parts would be needed every once in a while. However, he has a thin metal coating to protect against this. de:Wood Man es:Wood Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man: The Power Battle bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Nature Robot Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man's Soccer Players